Just One Day
by love.strawberries
Summary: [AU, 1x2, talked about 3x4] It's just one nice, good day in their lives, free from everything, with only themsleves and their friends' good news to keep them company...


**Disclaimer- I don't own GW…**

**A/N- I started this as a submission to a contest, but it just completely swerved to another street, so I decided just to let it drive where it would, and start another one for the contest.**

* * *

X

* * *

X

* * *

Duo stretched as he got out of bed. The sun was pouring in from the window, but the blinds muted it… a bit. But he didn't mind. He was determined that today was going to be a GOOD day. Why, he wasn't really sure, but he wanted it. So he would make it come true!

He slipped on his shirt from the night before and hit his toe on the bed. He was about to yell his head off before he remembered his promise to himself, and the other person in bed.

He glanced over at Heero, who was peacefully sleeping, one hand thrown over his head, the other at his stomach. He couldn't help but smile.

Every day that he woke up with Heero next to him was… incredible. It was just so perfect and wonderful… It was even better because he knew that Heero returned his feelings. It was like Christmas every day, being with Heero.

Duo shook himself out of his musings with a rueful smile and padded to the bathroom, washing up and getting ready for the day.

He headed to the kitchen, knowing Heero would probably sleep for another hour or so, as it was Saturday, and they didn't have work. It was funny, how their roles were reversed during the weekends. He hated waking up during a weekday and going to work, while Heero was always up and ready. But during the weekends, he woke up… well, not early, but early for _him_, and Heero was the one who wouldn't.

_Well, I guess that proves the whole 'don't judge a book by it's cover' thing._

In the kitchen, he thought over what to make for breakfast, not that there was much he could cook! But, as part of the day's promise, he would try and make the best breakfast he could.

_I hope I don't burn anything _too_ bad._

Duo decided on eggs, bacon, and toast. He'd watched Heero plenty of times, he could figure it out.

As he cracked eggs into the skillet, he caught site of the peeling wallpaper over the window near the stove. The house was old, but he couldn't bear the thought of selling it. He and Heero had so many memories in it. And it wasn't _that_ bad looking.

The walls were a soft green, with darker colored curtains over the windows. The furniture was all… something. He didn't know what kind of wood it was, but it was dark, and gave everything a warm, elegant feeling. Their yard wasn't that big, but it was green, and he and Heero had spent some time last summer to make a little garden, with flowers of all colors. They bloomed everywhere, the way he liked.

Duo smiled as he remembered the water fight they'd had later. He'd lost, not that _that_ had been a bad thing. Heero thought of rather… _creative_ punishments.

He flipped the eggs over, glad that he's remembered not to just let them sit like he had the first time. Burnt eggs were not a good smell.

As he started on the bacon, he heard some bumps from the stairs, signs that Heero was up. That just made him smile harder.

Heero emerged about ten minutes later, hair slightly wet, wearing old jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the food (none burnt) laid on the table, and Duo smiling by it. He smiled, then promptly made his way to Duo and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"So, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing. I just wanted today to be a good day."

Heero let Duo go and looked at the food again. "I think it will be."

They sat and ate, talking quietly about what to do that day.

* * *

Heero watched Duo out the corner of his eyes as he flipped through the channels of the TV. There was some movie or another that was going to be on, and Duo wanted to watch it together. 

He could talk on and on about all of Duo's good qualities and why he loved him, but he wouldn't. It was just so easy to explain it in one sentence.

Duo loved him, and would forever, regardless of any faults he might have.

It didn't get any better. To have someone love you so completely, so deeply, was the best feeling in the world, and Heero had long past the stage where the questioned it.

Duo suddenly turned to him. "Hey, could you check the mail real quick? I just remembered, Quatre said something about sending something a couple days ago, it should be here by now."

"Alright."

Duo flashed him a smile, and went back to flipping through the channels. They'd bought the satellite dish only yesterday, so were still trying to find all the channels. Who'd have thought that trying to find a movie was so hard?

Heero slipped on his sneakers and went out the front door. The neighborhood was quiet, but noon was coming up, so the kids would be out to play soon.

Duo wanted kids. Had talked about it when they first got together. Heero hadn't thought much on it, but nowadays, it was always somewhere in his mind. Maybe now was a good time to talk to Duo about adopting.

He absently opened the mailbox and grabbed for the mail, his mind still on children. His hands did the automatic shuffle through all the paper.

_Junk, junk, bill, junk, junk, bill, rifle magazine, junk, bill, bill, bill, junk, invitation, junk, junk… Wait._

Heero's attention returned to the mail as he studied the sturdy while envelope. It had "You're Invited!" engraved across the side, and he recognized Quatre and Trowa's address.

Opening the front door, he started to open the letter. He scanned it.

_Happy to announce… wedding… Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton… next Saturday…_

"Duo! They're getting married!"

He slammed shut the door and raced for the living room, and crashed into Duo as he came walking out.

"What? Who, who's getting married?"

"Quatre and Trowa!" Heero abandoned his usual composure and grabbed Duo by the waist, swinging him around.

Duo stared at him with wide eyes. "Seriously? No joke?"

Heero shoved the invitation in Duo's face. Duo read it, and then let out a whoop.

"They're getting married! They're getting married!"

The two cheered and jumped around for a bit, then collapsed on the carpet, out of breath.

Heero turned his head and watched Duo's chest move strongly in and out. He reached a hand out and laid it there, letting it gently ride. Duo smiled, his eyes closed.

"D'you think they cheered when they found out we were getting married?" he asked Heero.

"I don't know. I can imagine Quatre, but not Trowa. Or Wufei."

Duo's grin got bigger. "Well, I don't think they would've imagined _you_ doing it either, but you did."

"Yeah, I guess."

They lapsed into silence, just listening to the other breathe.

"Heero? I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

X

* * *

X

* * *

Hmmm… It had no point, but I liked it! Simple and sweet, no complicated plot twists and angst and drama… Sometimes, you just need a story like this!

Please, review!


End file.
